cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Spellos
) in Vice Girls]] Peter Spellos (19?? -) a.k.a. G. Gordon Baer Film Deaths *''The Guyver (1991)'' [Ramsey]: While in his monster form, dies after falling into an electric containment unit and is electricuted on top of having been beaten in a fight. *''Mobile Suit Gundam III: Encounters in Space'' (1999; anime) '[''Dozle Zabi]: Caught in the explosion of the Big Zam mobile armor while firing at the Gundam with a machine gun. *Vice Girls' '(2000)' [''Wolfgang]: Suffocated (off-screen) when Richard Gabai stuffs videotape down his throat and puts a clothespin on his nose in the video store; his body is shown afterwards when Kimberley Roberts discovers him. (Thanks to Eric) TV Deaths *''Orguss 02: Those Who Wish For Tomorrow (1995; anime) ''[Perion]: Shot in the head by Lean (Stephen Apostolina), who was guided by Manning (John Snyder) into shooting him. As he dies, he fires all the Giant Decimator's nuclear cruise missiles in an attempt to destroy both Revillia and Zafrin before his body vanishes. *''Fist of the North Star: In the City Without Light, a Lone Fist Burns! The Furious Death by the Five Exploding Fingers (1999; anime) ''[Diamond]: Neck snapped automatically as a result of Kenshiro (Lex Lang) kicking him with the the Hokuto Shin Ken technique Neck-Twisting Head Breaking Kick. *''Digimon Adventure: Playing Games (2000; anime)'' [Whamon]: Shot by Metalseadramon's (voiced by Doug Erholtz) River of Power laser after he hit MetalSeadramon releasing WarGreymon in the process. He later disintegrates into bits of data after saying goodbye to the DigiDestined. *''Trigun: Fifth Moon (2000; anime)'' [Monev the Gale]: Killed (off-screen) by either Midvalley the Hornfreak (Steve Bulen) or E.G. Mine (Kevin Seymour). His corpse, along with that of Dominique the Cyclops (Carol Stanzione), was seen hanging on spikes in Augusta City. *''Digimon Tamers: Brave New Digital World (2001; anime)'' [Meramon]: Trampled to death by a stampede of Jagamon. *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory: Attack and Retreat on the Burning Sand (2002; anime) ''[Neuen Bitter]: Attempts to destroy the Albion with his Zaku by shooting at its bridge, only to be shot down by Kou Uraki (Paul Stephen) with a precise shot from the Gundam GP-01's beam rifle. *''Kikaider 01 The Animation: Gill Rises Again (2003; anime) ''[Zadam]: Completely destroyed by Rei/Kikaider 00 (Crispin Freeman) with his Gatling Guns. *''Code Geass: Geass Hunt (2009; anime) ''[Bartley Asprius]: Shot to death by an Akatsuki knightmare frame escorting C.C. (Kate Higgins), just as she disembarks from her Akatsuki Command Model Zikisan. As he dies, he laments to Clovis (Sam Riegel) that he never should have captured and experimented on C.C. Gallery MV5BMTUyOTA0Mzk5Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDc5MDA2MjE@. V1 .jpg|Peter Spellos normal_pressure0106.jpg|His animated death in 'Digimon Adventure: Playing Games'. MeramonDeath.png|Anime death in 'Digimon Tamers: Brave New Digital World'. BartleyDead.jpg|Anime death in 'Code Geass: Geass Hunt' Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Year of birth unknown Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Deaths in the Digimon universe Category:Digimon cast members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Actors died in Jim Wynorski movies Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Cast Members Category:People who died in a Nightmare on Elm Street film